


watch me

by radholladay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, M/M, Mavin, Public Blow Jobs, Sex, Smut, Workplace Sex, gavin free - Freeform, michael jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radholladay/pseuds/radholladay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all had started out as a silly little game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch me

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry but it's just all smut there's nothing else to say

It all had started out as a silly little game; they would tease each other to a point where one of them almost ripped the others clothes off and just fucked them right there. They were constantly running their hands over each others legs, getting dangerously close to the others growing cock in their pants. They would sit there for hours moaning into each others ears, ignoring the presence of the others in the room. During their lunch breaks, they would take advantage of the lack of others in the room to climb on top of each other, grinding their hips together creating the needed friction they both needed. As soon as they were assured they wouldn't be interrupted, they began to undress each other slowly, teasing each other with slight touches and grazes in the places they needed it the most. The brown haired on was always giving into the harsh commands of the red haired man. But this time, he wasn't having it, he started palming the ginger's growing cock through his pants. He then took his hands and trailed his hands around his hips, slowly moving to the zipper of his pants. He slowly brought the zipper down, adding pressure to his movements, earning a groan from the ginger. They had to do this quickly, or they could get caught and who knew what would happen then. Slowly, the brown haired one took his hands to the edge of the others boxers, gently gliding across the obvious erection being restricted. He removed his last piece of clothing, allowing the boys cock to slap against his stomach. He took it between his two hands, beginning to pump up and down, earning a thrust of the boys hips further into his hands, and a loud moan coming from his mouth. He brought his mouth down to the tip of what was being held in his hands, slowly taking more and more of it in his mouth. he began bobbing his head up and down, causing the other one to buck his hips, which made the boys cock hit the back of his throat. He brought his mouth up for air, and went back down right away, bringing his nose down to the base of the gingers cock, a loud groan leaving his mouth. He could feel the tension rising, and he picked up his pace, making the other put his hands through his hair, pushing him down further. A loud moan left the gingers mouth as he released into the others mouth, pulling him off of him and getting his pants back on. After getting redressed, the other co workers walked into the room, only thinking about the work ahead of them.


End file.
